Grandpappa
Grandpappa is a Storyperson. He is played by Robin Stevens. Bio Grandpappa, being spry, is almost always trying to stop the Storypeople's pet, Little Dog Fido, from taking away things that he finds (like an armchair or a pair of slippers). He also has little luck getting to get inside certain objects, like a hammock or a rocket ship. Appearance Grandpappa is an elderly man. He has white hair and a white mustache. He usually wears a long-sleeved yellow shirt, dark grey trousers, red shoulder straps, and white trainers. Appearances #Skipping Rope (debut) #Rope and Rock #Musical Pipe #Windows #Armchair #Record Player #Squeaky Socks #Big Bass Drum #Hammock #Squeaky Seesaw #Big Comb #The Big Ball #Musical Instruments #The Door #Hot Dog #Two Hats #Shining Armor #Piggy Bank #Drink of Milk #Leaky Hose #Parping Horn #Musical Cushions #Following the Signs #Pencil Sharpener #Cracker #Tunnel # Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Episodes with Grandpappa Category:Episodes with Little Dog Fido Category:Episodes with Grandmamma Category:Episodes with Brother and Sister Category:Episodes with Mr Man Category:Episodes with Mrs Lady Category:Episodes with Auntie Category:Episodes with the UK Category:Episodes with Namibia Category:Episodes with China Category:Episodes with Russia Category:Episodes with South Africa Category:Episodes with France Category:Episodes with Egypt Category:Episodes with the USA Category:Episodes with Japan Category:Episodes with Spain Category:Episodes with Ecuador Category:Episodes with Jamaica Category:Episodes with Australia Category:Episodes with India Category:Episodes with Germany Category:Episodes with Zumbah as the leader Category:Episodes with Humbah as the leader Category:Episodes with Zing Zing Zingbah as the leader Category:Episodes with Jingbah as the leader Category:Episodes with Jumbah as the leader Category:Sleepy Grandpappa Category:Grandpappa & The Hammock Category:Grandpappa & The Car Category:Bouncing Category:Boohbah: Comfy Armchair Category:Boohbah: Umbrella Category:Boohbah: Magic Category:Boohbah: Squeaky Socks Category:Boohbah: Cracker Category:Boohbah: Ice Cream Cone Category:Ice Cream Category:Boohbah: The Big Switch Category:Get Up and Gallop Category:Boohbah: Best Of Grandpappa Category:Episodes with both Auntie & Mr Man Category:Boohbah: Banana Split Category:Flower Gun Category:Storypeople Category:Merry Christmas, Grandpappa! Category:Episodes written by Alan Dapre Category:Episodes written by Robin Stevens Category:Episodes written by Gary Winters & Gregg Whelan Category:Push and Pull Category:Tone Up Your Tum And Bum Category:Spin around and around and around Category:Paper Plane has flying Category:Stretch And Sway Category:Swaying Category:Mr Man's Umbrella Category:Boohbah: Ball & Hoop Category:Boohbah: Glowing Lanterns Category:Boohbah: The High Wall Category:March To The Beat Category:Episodes with both Grandmamma & Grandpappa Category:Episodes with both Mr Man & Grandpappa Category:Episodes with Grandpappa & Mrs. Lady Category:Grandpappa's Ball Category:Boohbah: Broodje Worst Category:Sideways Steps Category:Star jump Category:Boohbah: Bouncers Category:Scrunch Up Small and Stretch Out Big Category:Wide Walks Category:Boohbah: Schatkist Category:Hide your heads and feet Category:Make A Chain Like A Train Category:Hip and Hop Category:Boohbah: Wardrobe Category:Boohbah: Hot Dog (Australian Version) Category:Boohbah: Hot Dog Category:Crazy Collecting Category:And Puppies Grab Slippers Category:Boohbah: Treasure Chest Category:Jumping Jacks Category:Moving Arms Side to Side Category:Fido the Dog Meat Bones Category:Chasing And Catching Category:Sneak Up and Surprise Out Category:Fly Away And Back Category:Music Episodes Category:Flag Dance Category:Flags Category:The Busy Dizzy Dance Category:Grandpappa's Car Category:Boohbah: Muziek Kussens Category:Boohbah: Flippers Category:Episodes with Grandpappa, Brother & Sister Category:Episodes with Grandpappa & Little Dog Fido Category:Arm Circle Category:Boohbah: Cushions Category:Lying Down And Standing Up Category:Boohbah: Magique Category:Jamaica Category:Jumping Side to Side Category:Squeaky Episodes Category:Hiding in a line Category:Near And Far Category:Run round and round and round Category:Swing Your Legs Category:Boohbah: Flowers Category:Comfy Episodes